Artifacts with Similar Properties
This page is a place where people can post artifact ideas that have a general effect idea, but need something to distinguish it from other artifacts with similar/like effects. The artifacts are grouped by what primary effect defines the artifact. Any person can make a suggestion for the artifact. The goal is to make every artifact in the group unique, even if their primary effects might be similar or the same. Giving them a unique downside or quirk. The artifacts listed can be claimed by anyone unless otherwise stated. Any artifact of unknown origin can have a temporary placeholder name, which may be replaced by the claimer of the artifact at their discretion. *NOTE: All canon artifacts listed have implied effects based on what was said/seen in show, but were never elaborated on further. I believe I already got all of the artifacts we have made on this wiki, but if any were missed that we already have, please remove them. Burning to Death/"Frying" *The Dayton Project (canon) *Edward Teller's Micro-Fission Reactor (canon) *Guglielmo Marconi's Oscillator (canon) *Neil Peart's Drumset (canon) *Sacred Papyri of Seleucia (canon) *William Gilbets (Lodestone) Amber (canon) *Wind-Up Tin Rooster (canon) Density Manipulation *Jacob Kurtzburg's Belt (canon) *Samson's Jawbone (canon) Blindness *Blindness Lamp (canon) *Faulty Solar Eclipse Glasses Aura Perception *Silver Thimble (canon) Living-Death / Resurrection *Bodhidharma's Slippers (canon) *Marie Laveau's Crucifix (canon) *Torch of Thanatos (canon) *Lazarus of Bethany's Grave Clothes *Reviving Pacemaker *"Miami Zombie" Rudy Eugene's Bible *Vincent Price's Cane Manipulation *Helen of Troy's Comb (canon, involves war and may involve controlling it) Growth *David's Slingshot (canon) *John Holmes' Pump (canon, "size" increase) Amber Encasement *Georges Cuvier's Handkerchief (canon) Increased Eyesight *George Reeve's Eyeglasses (canon) Poison *George Went Hensley's Bible (canon, death by snakebite) Memory-Wiping *Harman Rundfunk Helmet (canon, may also be radio-related) Seduction *Helen of Troy's Cuff Bracelet (canon) *John F. Kennedy's Tie Clip (canon) Get-Rich-Quick *Hernan Cortez's Helmet (canon) *King Midas' Scepter (canon) *King Midas' {blank} (canon though unused, object unknown, apparently responsible for turning several women into gold) Anger/Agression *John McEnroe's Tennis Racket (canon) Truth *George Washington's Teeth (canon) *John Keats' Grecian Urn (canon, may also involve beauty) Enlightenment/Clarity *Marvin Middlemark's Rabbit Ears (canon, clears a picture) Shrinking *Moysan of Blois' Miniature Skull Clock (canon) Entrapment/Trapping *Prudence Laverlong's China Dolls (canon) *Saint Cuthbert's Chapel Gargoyle (canon) Torture *Sir Hugh De Morvilles' Mace (canon) *Spiked Mask (canon) Synesthesia *Thaddeus Cahill's Teleharmonium Keyboard (canon) Future Sight, Romantic *Breastbone *Divining Mirror *Divining Mistletoe *Dream Salt *Fate-finding Shoes *Four-Leaf Clover *Love-Me Daisy *Mate-Finding Apple *Mullein Stalk *Reflective Well *Romantic Petticoat *White Horse Statue Infiltration *D.B. Cooper's Ripcord (canon) Temporal *Theodosius of Bithynia's Sundial (canon) Freezing Cold * Eskimo Spears * Roald Amundsen's Steering Wheel * Whaling Station Camp Encryption / Decryption * Colossus Computer Vacuum Tubes * Marian Rejewski's Cards * Polybuis' Scytale Unclear *Jimi Hendrix's Psychedelic Gibson Flying V Guitar (canon, puts user through "Purple Haze") *Klaas Aperture (canon, used to focus the energy from the "Denis d'or" to cause a lightning strike, actual effects unknown) *Lizzie Borden's Dress (canon, may involve robbing youth from young) *Roy Fransen's Diving Board (canon, "deathtrap") *Stephen King's Bed (canon, may involve wide-spread hallucination) Category:Site maintenance